


With Eyes Closed

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [338]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where someone breaks into their apartment while they were sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Clint startled awake when he heard a crash. He looked over to Phil’s side of the bed to find the man missing. He sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to take on an intruder after a three-day recon mission in Montenegro - the view was beautiful, sure, but the getting blown up from his perch, only to land on a tree twenty feet away was not appreciated.

He was about to lay his head back down on his wonderfully, welcoming, soft pillow when there was another crash. And a bang. and a few thumps. Plates breaking. Things falling off of other things- 

Clint sprung up on his feet and brandished a knife from the headboard. As quietly as he could, he got out of their room and walked through the hallway, inspecting the damages. 

Obviously there’s been a fight.

But with who?

Clint walked a little faster, peeking around the corner of the hall into their living room to find Phil tying down two masked people with a rope. Next to the couch was a backpack filled with trinkets and items that Clint was pretty sure was theirs. 

“Phil- wh-” Clint took a closer look at Phil as realization hit him.

Phil was still asleep. 

He apprehended two cat burglars literally with his eyes closed.

After he was done tying the two men together, Phil turned heading for the kitchen but the fight must have caused a few things to move around, because the coffee table was now blocking the threshold of the kitchen.

“Phil, no, wait!” Clint tried to yell after him. 

Too late though, as Phil completely tripped over the coffee table, landing face first into the kitchen.

Clint tried not to snicker, but it was hard not to. Figures he could beat two burglars in his sleep but could not even get to the kitchen without getting hurt.

There was a groan from the kitchen, and Clint ran to Phil’s side. 

“Are you okay?” Clint asked, checking Phil over for any visible sign of injury. He’s clear. “You fell pretty hard there.”

“UGH.” Phil groaned, rubbing at his eyes, then yawning. “What happened?”

“You tripped over the coffee table.” Clint answered. “After fighting, beating and tying those two guys up.” Clint jerked his thumb toward the two unconscious men. 

Phil sighed. “I’ll call the police.” He volunteered. 

“I’ll put the coffee table back in the living room. Get the first aid kit from the closet, would you?” Clint called out as Phil walked away. He had to be sure that Phil was, in fact, okay. They didn’t want a repeat of last month’s events. Who knew blood was so difficult to get out.

“I’m fine.” Phil reassured him.

“Get the first aid kit or no coffee for you!”

Clint smiled when he heard Phil grumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/136822384551/we-have-netflix-now-apparently-should-i-sign-up)


End file.
